In today's technological age wearable computers are being streamlined into many different industries for uses such as sensory integration, behavioral modeling, health care monitoring systems, service management, mobile device (e.g. smartphones), electronic textiles, fashion design in the like. With wearable technology being used in conjunction with everyday devices such as mobile phones, there is an opportunity to expand upon the use of wearable computers to accomplish everyday task, including shopping.
Wearable computers may additionally comprise optical head-mounted displays that project images to users. The optical head mounted displays and wearable computers in general are commonly operated using commands that allow the device to be primarily hands free thus freeing the user or an individual wearing the computer to focus on other task versus being tied to the display of a hand held device such as a mobile phone or the like.
Customers are frequently interested in ensuring that they are receiving the best deal possible when shopping for particular products. As a result, many customers seek to compare the characteristics of various products with one another before making a final purchase. Presently, customers may accomplish such a task by manually searching for detailed information related to individual products or by using online websites to compare details related to individual products. However, this process can be quite burdensome, especially in instances where the user is obtaining information for a large variety of products.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can ease the burden of a user's shopping experience by providing a comparative shopping experience through a head-mounted display in a wearable computer.